Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is a multi-user version of the Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) digital modulation technology. In wireless OFDMA systems, however, multipath is an undesirable common propagation phenomenon that results in radio signals reaching the receiving antenna by two or more paths. Signal variations in amplitude or phase resulted from multipath are also referred as channel response. Transmission techniques, in which a transmitter makes use of the channel response between the transmitter and a receiver, are called close-loop transmission techniques. In multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) applications, close-loop transmission techniques are much more robust as compared with open-loop MIMO techniques.
One method of providing channel information to the transmitter is via the use of an uplink (UL) sounding channel. Channel sounding is a signaling mechanism where a mobile station (also referred to as a user equipment (UE)) transmits sounding reference signals (SRS) on an uplink channel to enable a base station (also referred to as an eNodeB) to estimate the UL channel response. Channel sounding assumes the reciprocity of uplink and downlink channels, which is generally true in Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems. Because the frequency bandwidth of the UL transmission encompasses the frequency bandwidth of the DL transmission in TDD systems, UL channel sounding can enable close-loop SU/MU-MIMO in downlink transmission. For example, the eNodeB can perform non-codebook based downlink beamforming based on channel state information (CSI) measured via SRS. UL channel sounding can also enable UL close-loop MIMO transmission in both TDD and Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) systems. For example, the eNodeB can perform codebook based uplink beamforming by choosing the best precoding weights (vectors/matrices) (e.g., select the best PMI from the codebook) to be used for the UE based on CSI measured by SRS, such that the UE can perform close-loop SU/MU-MIMO in UL transmission. In TDD system, UL channel sounding can also be used for frequency selective scheduling, where the eNodeB schedules the UE to its best frequency band in both downlink and uplink transmissions.
In 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless communication systems, two types of SRS are defined. A first type of Periodic SRS (p-SRS) is used for obtaining long-term channel information. The periodicity of p-SRS is in general long (up to 320 ms) to reduce overhead. The p-SRS parameters are configured by higher layer radio resource control (RRC), so configuration time is long (e.g., 15-20 ms) and flexibility is low. For uplink MIMO supported in Release 10, p-SRS resource is highly demanded for close-loop spatial multiplexing, especially when the number of UEs becomes large. A second type of Aperiodic SRS (ap-SRS) is a new feature introduced in Release 10. Ap-SRS is triggered either by downlink or uplink grant via physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). Once triggered, the UE transmits a sounding sequence in a pre-defined location for one-time transmission. Ap-SRS supports multi-antenna sounding for uplink MIMO. Ap-SRS is much more flexible than p-SRS. Ap-SRS can use residual resource that is not used by p-SRS by multiplexing between ap-SRS and p-SRS.
Carrier aggregation (CA) is introduced as part of the overall 4G enhancement in 3GPP LTE-A systems. With carrier aggregation, an LTE-A system can support peak target data rates in excess of 1 Gbps in the downlink (DL) and 500 Mbps in the uplink (UL). Such technology is attractive because it allows operators to aggregate several smaller contiguous or non-continuous component carriers (CC) to provide a larger system bandwidth, and provides backward compatibility by allowing legacy users to access the system by using one of the component carriers. Under carrier aggregation, each UE has one primary carrier (i.e., Pcell) and multiple secondary carriers (i.e., Scell). In cross-carrier scheduling scenario, PDCCH is received via Pcell only. Channel sounding, however, shall be configured in both Pcell and Scell. How to apply PDCCH in Pcell to trigger ap-SRS in Scell is a problem faced in LTE-A sounding under carrier aggregation.